doom_hunters_moonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bitterman
The Terran Hero, Bitterman distinguished himself during the Human-Strogg War, when he accomplished the Operation Alien Overlord all by himself. The Strogg wanted to take revenge on Bitterman by capturing and converting him into yet another cyborg drone, but they were denied when their most precious prisoner disappeared in a flash of blue light. A true one-man-army, Bitterman's deeds were quickly noticed by the Arena Masters. Now, with the advent of the Second Multiversal War, duty has called Bitterman once more... Arena Eternal Era Bitterman found himself transported to the Arena Eternal right off the surgical table, saving him from the Stroggification process. He made a storm entrance to the Arena, quickly rising through the Gladiator ranks. However, when it was all but certain that Bitterman will soon reach the top, just as fast came the halt in his „career”. He was unable to overcome more powerful combatants like Hunter, sealing his place firmly as a mid-tier warrior. His legendary potential would manifest occasionally, with Bitterman dominating the match – but these sporadic highlights were not enough to ascend to the elite of the Arena. What was the reason for his disappointing performance, remains a mystery. Bitterman briefly served with another Arena Gladiator, erstwhile Private Nathan Grunt, in the same company of Space Marine Corps, taking part in skirmish raids against Strogg fleet before the fateful landing on Stroggos. However, these memories are a thing long past due to the traumatic experiences the two veterans had suffered over the course of the war with the Strogg. Now, Bitterman and Grunt are unable to recognize each other, their minds in tatters and memories scattered. Post Arena Eternal After leaving the Arena Eternal, Bitterman required several months under intensive care in order to be able to regain a rudimentary sense of self. Hearing the news of the Second Multiversal War, Bitterman was less than enthusiastic to take part in another, even more terrible war. Thanks in no small part to Major’s efforts to rally the former soldiers of Terran Coalition of Man, eventually Bitterman also joined the war effort. Bitterman is an quintessential shock trooper: he likes to strike fast and hard, crushing the opposition in relentless assaults. In addition, he possesses a keen tactical sense, easily able to figure out and target the enemy’s weak points, which then he proceeds to destroy without hesitation. Bitterman favored Shotgun and Rocket Launcher, which also were his most-used weapons during the Human-Strogg War. With Bitterman joining the war against the Demons, here have come another surprise: his skills came back in full force, elevating him to the top of his game once more. Some of his comrades rumor that all Bitterman needed was a righteous cause, or perhaps a detesting enough enemy. Whatever it is, Bitterman is always where the fighting is most fierce, and always delivers a whole world of pain to another army of alien invaders. Ability One of the implants he received during his "examination" by the Strogg, Bitterman has an access to an energy-composed spiral rotor - the ''Photon Blade -'' that runs on a self-recharging battery. Similar in principle to the hyperblaster technology widely deployed by the Strogg, Bitterman wields an experimental, close-combat version of the weapon. The Photon Blade can blast a wide area in front of him with a wave of supercharged, contained light-discs, easily defeating any armor. Hints and Strategies * The Photon Blade is a very powerful attack - it can practically instantly kill any non-boss enemy. It also has a wide area of effect, but limited practical range, as the discs spread out quickly. This Ability can be described as a more powerful version of Shotgun’s Ultimate Fire Mode. Therefore, it works best against large groups of enemies up close, which can be wiped out easily with this Ability. If you are surrounded or cornered, Photon Blade can give you a chance to turn the odds in your favour. * The discs are also piercing, so with a bit of luck it can eliminate a horde of enemies in an instant, such as those summoned by a Summoner. * The Photon Blade is one of the easier methods to deal with a Summoner or a Harvester. However, you need a good timing to deploy the attack, else your target will revert to the intangible form, wasting your Ability charge. * Mind floor height change whenever using the ability - the Photon Blade will always release straight forward regardless where the player is looking at, so open fields with minimal floor changes are the best location to use this attack. Category:Characters Category:Normal Role